


Warmer in the Winter With You

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [12]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff, Gang AU, M/M, Snow, Still bad at tagging, Winter, fluffiest shit I've ever written I think, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Evan invites Jonathan home for the holidays.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: Crimson Souls [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729588
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Warmer in the Winter With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a quick fluffy fic to get myself writing again.
> 
> Title from "Warmer In The Winter" from Lindsey Sterling.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.

Jonathan wrapped the scarf around his neck and stuffed his fists into his pockets, his shoulders coming up to touch his ears as he tried to keep warm. He wasn't used to the cold and snow, he'd grown up in Los Santos for heaven’s sake. He was completely out of his comfort zone here but he was intrigued. When he saw that it had begun to snow outside he excused himself from the house and stepped outside and now here he was.

He heard the deck door slide open behind him but he didn’t turn to look who it was. Unlike in Los Santos he didn’t need to be wary of who was coming up behind him. This was a safe place, no one here would even think of hurting him.

So when warm arms circled around his middle and pulled him into an even warmer chest, he happily went where they took him. He looked up, leaning his head on the shoulder behind him, and saw Evan looking out at the yard, where a fresh layer of snow was building on top of the previous snowfall. Jonathan sighed happily and closed his eyes, relaxing into his alpha’s hold.

“They didn’t scare you off did they?” Evan asked, amused, “I know they’re my family but if they made you uncomfortable-”

“No,” Jonathan said with a chuckle, “They’ve been perfectly welcoming.” He didn’t know what he’d expected when Evan had asked him to go with him to Canada for the holidays to meet the alpha’s family. He’d almost expected a cold welcome, after all Evan had to get his Vanoss persona from somewhere, but instead he’d been pulled into the warmest greeting he could imagine. Evan’s family immediately welcomed him with open arms and it’d been a whirlwind of introductions and “getting to know you”s. It was a contrast to how he remembered his own family’s gatherings. While holiday gatherings certainly hadn't been a hostile environment growing up, it was never warm and inviting. There’d only been his grandparents, mom, dad, and sister in an almost cold environment, the only warmth coming from the Christmas tree lights reflecting off the walls. There was always a tense feeling in the air, an expectation to be proper and well behaved around his grandparents. However, Evan’s parents’ house was inviting, a warm environment that cultivated love and happiness and Jonathan couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he was introduced to great-grandparents, aunts, uncles, third cousins once removed... The only reason he’d left the house was because of the snow. 

He hadn’t had the chance to really experience it when they first touched down, as they’d headed straight from the airport to Evan’s parents’ house. But now the sun had gone down and snow was falling and the ground was a sparkling white that he’d only heard of. And now all he wanted to do was dive in, make snow angels and shove snowballs in his alpha’s face, because how dare he keep all this to himself for so long.

“What do you think?” Evan whispered in Jonathan’s ear, breaking the quiet peace of the night.

“It’s beautiful,” Jonathan sighed, “I just want to fall into it honestly.” The omega took a step forward, about to do just that, when Evan’s arms held him back.

“Not yet,” the alpha laughed, ”At least put the right gear on so you don’t end up a popsicle.”

“You know as well as I do that I don’t own anything that would be considered ‘the right gear’,” Jonathan said. Evan shrugged.

“I had some stuff delivered,” he said, “We can go sledding tomorrow when the sun’s up.” That appeased Jonathan’s urge to dive into the snow for now, he’d do it first thing tomorrow when they went sledding. For now, he was content to just lean his head back and close his eyes, letting the snow fall on his face.

“My parents adore you, you know,” Evan said, “They’re elated to finally meet you.” Jonathan smiled and opened his eyes as he turned in Evan’s arms to face him, his own arms coming to rest on Evan’s shoulders and around the back of his neck.

“Are they?”

“Mhmm,” Evan hummed, “I don’t think they expected me to ever bring anyone home to meet them.”

“I doubt that," Jonathan frowned, "I'm sure they probably just assumed you were waiting for the right person.” Evan smiled softly.

“I suppose that’s what I did.” Jonathan couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks and he rested his forehead on Evan’s chest.

“You’re being a sap,” Jonathan said, “You’re not normally this sappy, what’s going on?” Evan chuckled.

“Nothing going on,” he said, “Just in a really good mood.” Jonathan looked back up at Evan and captured the alpha’s lips in a kiss. Evan smiled into the kiss and moved to deepen it, as Jonathan's hands moved from the back of his neck, one cupping the alpha's cheek, the other resting on his chest. A gust of wind picked up the looser snow on the ground and sparkling snow swirled around them. It would've made for a magical moment if Jonathan hadn't shivered, the jacket he had on no match for the cold gust. 

Their kiss broken, Evan wrapped his arms around the omega in an attempt to keep him warm, "Let's head inside, yeah?" Jonathan nodded and with an arm around his shoulder, Evan led the omega towards the door.

Almost as soon as they stepped inside and the door slid shut behind them, they had warm mugs pressed into their hands. Sweet chocolate and floating marshmallows warmed them up and Jonathan settled into Evan's side on a couch near the Christmas tree, as the alpha's family chatted amicably around them.

He hoped that one day, maybe someday soon, he would consider them his own family.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while yeah? Personal issues and the shitshow that was 2020 kinda kept me from writing but writing’s been calling to me again and I just needed to start again. I’ll get into more details about what’s gone on in a future author’s note (I don’t really want the author’s note to be longer than the actual fic I’m posting), but there was one thing I wanted to touch on before I write anything else for this series. The whole Mini Ladd thing. I don’t feel comfortable writing him into stories anymore. I was going to say I wanted your opinions on what I should do, but as I was writing up the options I made up my mind on how I wanted to approach this.  
>   
> Basically, I pretend he never existed. Smitty would replace Mini in the Minicat relationship. I don’t think I’ve written Kryoz into the stories yet (please correct me if I’m wrong here) so he would take Smitty’s place. I’ll rewrite the story where Mini becomes an omega to fit Smitty’s character more at a later date, adding it as a chapter on the original. Only thing I'm trying to figure out is if Smitty or Kryoz should be the gang's medic. What do you guys think?  
>   
> Anyways thank you for reading!


End file.
